jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Udesky
|portrayed = Michael Jeter |role = Pilot/booking agent |status = Deceased }} Udesky was a mercenary pilot/booking agent hired by Paul Kirby and Amanda Kirby to fly an Airplane to Isla Sorna in order to find their lost son, Eric. Along with Dr. Alan Grant, Billy Brennan, and the Kirbys however, he became stranded on the island after the Spinosaurus attack. When Grant blamed his kidnapping on Paul, Paul blames it on Udesky, who replies that he only suggested to hire Grant, but not go out and kidnap him. The group wanders through the jungle and soon come across an abandoned InGen research compound. As they looked around, Amanda gets fooled by a male Velociraptor and the group run desperately from the vicious animal. Billy and Amanda become trapped in an open topped cage with a hungry Velociraptor on the other side. Udesky, Grant, and Paul try to get its attention, but fail. When the raptor tries to climb over the door, Billy and Amanda open the door and slam shut against another chain link wall, trapping the animal. While escaping the hatchery however, Udesky became separated from the others while running through a herd of Corythosaurus and Parasaurolophus from the raptors. Udesky gets cornered by the Raptors, but is able to fend them off with a large stick for a bit before being injured by one of the raptors. Udesky is able to move a little, but when Amanda begins to crawl down the tree to get him, the raptors attack, nearly biting Amanda's head off until Paul and Billy pull her back up. Billy then realized that the raptors has only let Udesky live to lure the others into their trap. Because of the humans not falling for it, one of the raptors angrily breaks Udesky's neck, thus, killing him, much to Billy, Paul, and Amanda's shock. His weapons include a steyr AUG,Heckler and koch usp, a hunting knife. Games In LEGO Jurassic World, Udesky is a playable character throughout the early portions of Jurassic Park III's story mode. He has the ability to track things, and also carries a gun based on his Steyr AUG used in the film. Whereas in the film, he was the bait for the raptors' trap, in the game, Udesky himself is the trap's victim. A ringing phone attracts his attention, and when he answers it, he is captured in a cage. Behind the Scenes His death is inspired by Howard King's and Eddie Carr's in the novel version of The Lost World . Also, Udesky tried to defend himself from the raptors with a stick, which John Arnold did in the original Jurassic Park novel while he was cornered in the maintenance shed by raptors before Muldoon blew one of the raptors up. The filmmakers probably wanted Udesky to have a bigger part, because Nash and Cooper both died at the start of the movie. Michael Jeter was first in mind to play Udesky. Originally however, it was planned for Udesky to die in the initial Spinosaurus attack, leaving Nash to continue the journey, and be later killed by the raptors. Udesky was played by the late, Michael Jeter. Udesky's death is very similar to that of Oscar Morales (assumed) in Jurassic Park The Game : a Raptor sinks its claws into both of the characters backs injuring them and killing them slowly. Appearances * (First and only appearance) External links www.jurassicpark.com.au Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Park III characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Dinosaur victims Category:Deceased characters (Films)